scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Can't Stop The Hardcore
Sheffield Tunes Magneoton | producer = H.P. Baxxter Phil Speiser Michael Simon Jens Thele Leo Caerts Leo Rozenstraten | previous = Today (2014) | next = Radiate (2015) }} A Can't Stop The Hardcore a Scooter harmadik kislemeze a 2014-ben megjelent albumukról, a The Fifth Chapter-ről, mely 2014. december 5-én jelent meg. A dal már az albumverzió megjelenésével a rajongók új himnuszává vált, a "Viva Espana" és a "Zorba Sirtaki" közismert témáinak elferdítésével. A lerövidített változat, mivel hossza a 3 percet sem éri el, a valaha volt legrövidebb Scooter-kislemezdal. Ez volt az utolsó Scooter-kislemez, amely még megjelent CD-formátumban. Magyarországon a Magneoton, mint hivatalos magyar kiadó, nem engedélyezte a terjesztést, így az jelenleg nem kapható egyik online zeneáruházban, és nem hallgatható meg a legnépszerűbb zenestreaming-szolgáltató oldalakon sem. Története A dal már a nagylemez, a The Fifth Chapter megjelenésével nagy siker lett, a rajongók értékelték a kellően gyors és erőteljes, ugyanakkor kissé elviccelt számot. Michael Simon egy internetes beszélgetés alkalmával a saját ötleteként aposztrofálta,."I wrote the songs during our song camps. Today, king of the land, can't stoop the hardcore for example." - Michael Simon hivatalos Facebook-oldala, 2014. szeptember 22. mely ötletből később lett teljes értékű szám, és belekerült abba a másfél tucat dalötletbe, amelyből végül összeállt a nagylemez anyaga. Mivel az albumon több slágergyanús szerzemény is helyet kapott, és Vassy elszólása miatt mindenki azt várta, hogy a "Radiate"-ből lesz az új kislemez, meglepetésként hatott, hogy november 10-én egy másik szám, a "999 (Call The Police)" videoklipje jelent meg az interneten. Hamarosan kiderült azonban, hogy a budapesti és bécsi koncertfelvételeket tartalmazó klip kizárólag promóciós célzattal készült, azaz nem készült hozzá kislemez (eleddig egyedülálló módon). Helyette két nappal később váratlanul bejelentették, hogy a "Can't Stop The Hardcore" lesz az új kislemez. Mivel több kritika érte őket az újrahasznosított borítóképekkel kapcsolatban, így ez a kislemez is megkapta pontosan ugyanazt a képet és betűtípust, de a fejeiket műanyag dinoszauruszok fejeivel helyettesítették. További érdekesség, hogy a megjelenést megelőzően nem volt B-oldalas szám Scooter-kislemezen, a "Hain A.M." személyében azonban egy új készült el. A dal először a 2014. november 1-jei bécsi koncerten hangzott el, kislemezverzióját pedig Jürgen Brähmer oldenburgi ökölvívó-mérkőzésén játszották el, bevonulózeneként december 6-án. Számok listája # Can't Stop The Hardcore (Radio Edit) (2:45) # Can't Stop The Hardcore (Scooter Remix) (3:55) # Can't Stop The Hardcore (Extended Mix) (3:45) # Can't Stop The Hardcore (Heavyweight Edit) (3:21) # Hain A.M. (4:59) # Can't Stop The Hardcore (Instrumental) (2:45) A kislemez CD-változatán csak a Radio Edit és az Extended Mix szerepel. Közreműködtek * H.P. Baxxter (aka. MC Diggy Doc) (ének) * Phil Speiser (zene, keverés, stúdiómunka) * Michael Simon (szöveg, ötlet) * George Angelopopulos, Talissa Buhl, Dennis Hadan, Stephy Heinemann, Robert Larsz, Nina Mähl & Son, Philipp Merget, Simon Michaelis, Jan Schwede, Simon Struck, Jens Thele, Rieke Wolker (vokál) * Robert Grischek (fénykép) * Martin Weiland & Tobias Trettin (borítóterv) Videoklip A videoklip egy görög étteremben játszódik, ahol a bajuszosra maszkírozott H.P., valamint a hatalmas barkót kapott Phil és Michael egy zenekart alakítanak, ahogy egy rendezvényen zenélnek, ahol elszabadul a pokol. A klipben feltűnik még Heinz Strunk is, aki a legvégén elviszi magával H.P.-t, valamint a bárpultos szerepében George Angelopopulos turnémenedzser. Jegyzetek, források További információk * Cant't Stop The Hardcore az Amazonon Kategória:Kislemezek Kategória:The 5th Chapter